Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest
by paalb1
Summary: Andrew has been sent to the land of Beast Quest to help Tom and Elenna in their first two quests.
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

 **AN-this the third story in my sequel that I am writing. For those of you who have just clicked into this because it sounds interesting read** **Dimension Traveling: Pokemon** **first and the** **Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter** **before you read this one otherwise things will not make sense. Now let's begin the next story.**

Andrew sighed as he woke up on his 13th birthday after having yet another dream of Luna and the great times they had had together. It wasn't the first time he had these dreams and he definitely knew it wouldn't be the last.

But he was excited for today as his parents would be going all out on his party today because of his excellent grades the past year. _'It really helps to have an adult brain for things like school'_ he thought.

He made his way downstairs where proceeded to unwrap his presents leaving 'The Author's' letter til last. When he opened it this is what it said

 _Andrew_

 _I'm sorry to say that you don't get a choice this year but I'm telling you now so that you prepare. This year you are going to be helping Tom and Elenna in their first two Beast Quests. You will be a wizard and shall accompany them riding on Gogoat and when you get to Epos go all out because she will be the hardest to subdue. Also expect a duel with Malvel at some point._

 _The Author_

That night Andrew was packed with his staff, training robes, Beast Quest books and he had cancelled the glamour charm he had to hide his snake tattoos. He fell asleep ready to for the morning and the start of his Beast Quest.

The now familiar queasy stomach was welcome to Andrew when he woke up. A quick glance around showed that he was in a small village. There was a note next to him.

 _Andrew_

 _You are currently in the village of Errinel. The townsfolk know what you are and trust you whole heartedly even if you are supposedly only a 13 year old kid. Today is the day that Tom goes to the city. You are to accompany him. I leave you to your own devices._

 _The Author_

Andrew quickly dressed in his training robes, extended his staff and walked from the house to Tom's training grounds where Tom was slicing at a hay bale pretending it was an enemy.

After he had stopped Andrew and Tom walked towards the village when they both smelled smoke from not that far away.

They ran towards the smell and came out of the trees to the sight of a burning field of wheat. Andrew quickly put the flames out with an _augumenti_ before they spread to all of the crop.

"Who's there," Farmer Gretlin's voice from in the smoke

"It's Tom and Andrew Gretlin," Andrew responded

"Thanks for putting the fire out Andrew. Better head up to town and tell you Uncle, Tom."

"Sure thing Farmer Gretlin."

After a quick town meeting in which Tom petitioned to go to the city and Andrew volunteered to accompany him to the city. Andrew helped the other villagers put out a barn fire.

Tom and Andrew both slept well that night in preparation for the morning.

 **AN-So first chapter done. I'm not sure how many chapters this fanfic will go for but it should be good. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

The next morning, after a filling breakfast. Andrew and Tom walked to the edge of the village, Andrew had his pack with everything he had because they would be away for a while, where Andrew offered his hand to Tom, "Take my hand Tom." Tom took the hand that wasn't holding his staff.

Andrew pictured the throne room at King Hugo's palace. He and Tom then disaparated with an audible crack. Tom and Andrew both felt like they were being pushed through a rubber tube before landing feet first in the throne room.

Tom collapsed onto the floor clutching his stomach, "Sorry Tom. I forgot to warn you about that." He quickly gave Tom a potion to ease his quaking stomach before turning to the King and Aduro and bowing, "Your Majesty."

Tom quickly did the same before King Hugo asked, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Your Majesty my name is Andrew and this here is Tom, son of Taladen the swift," whispers broke out among the nobles as Andrew continued, "As for what we're we want. The village of Errinel needs help with burning buildings and such. I help as much as I can but even I can't fill up an entire river and I believe that we may be able to help you with your …beastly problems."

"You're a wizard then."-Aduro

"Yes. I don't have the appropriate attire but I'm more comfortable in these clothes."-Andrew

"We should talk in private about such matters. You may leave." Said King Hugo to the nobles before the guards closed the door behind themselves.

They talked at great length about the beasts and initiating Tom to the beasts. Andrew explained some of his knowledge and said that they should start tomorrow to join up all the companions for the quest.

At dinner Andrew and Tom were honoured guests but dinner was broken up when Sir Caldor's page disrupted the dinner with the news that Sir Caldor had perished to Ferno. The king just nodded and said that already had someone to take Sir Caldor's place.

The next morning Tom was given a special sword and shield before being taken down to the stables for storm. While they were down at the stables Andrew remembered he needed to send a message to Errinel. So he told Aduro what he was going to do. Thinking a happy thought he brought his staff down a said, " _expecto patronum._ "

A silvery white Basilisk leapt from the jewel on the staff and awaited the message. Andrew then said," Henry, Tom and I got here safe. There is food being sent to the village as I speak. We are going on a quest for King and we're not sure when we'll be back but we will get back to Errinel at some point. I will send regular messages to inform you of our current location. Goodbye." The patronus slithered of in the direction of the village.

"Right I guess I'll introduce my steed then, "Gogoat let's ride." Gogoat then appeared next to Storm and Andrew got on when Tom got on Storm. Once they had the map Andrew spoke, "Aduro I bid you farewell and don't be a stranger. Gogoat let's ride."

Andrew and Tom rode off out of the city towards the forest of fear.

They reached the forest by mid-afternoon and started to ride through it. They eventually got to a spot where they needed to cut a path. Andrew said that he could use magic to get them out of the way but that Tom should be practising with his sword as Andrew would only be with them for to quests.

When they heard a growling sound ahead Tom froze but Andrew turned to face the forest waiting for the soldiers to burst from the foliage.

A few moments later three soldiers came out and asked, "What is your business in this forest and why are you shielding a poachers pet?"

"I will answer your last question first. This is no poachers pet. You have simply misread the situation. I have a letter from the king himself about both of your questions." At that he pulled a scroll from his robes that the king had given him earlier that day and handed it to the soldier.

After reading it through the soldier said, "Well I must apologise for jumping to conclusions and hope you will forgive me. As for the girl I don't know where she is but that is her wolf so she shouldn't be far away. I bid you farewell and good luck on your quest."

The soldiers left soon after that and the boys followed silver through the woods before he stopped and Elenna landed on the ground in front them. Silver ran up and started licking her face. Once she had fended Silver off, he then ran up to the boys and nuzzled their hands.

"Well if Silver likes you. Then you must be okay." Elenna commented.

"Thankyou. I have a letter from the king for you. Now before you say anything we know you haven't been poaching. This is for a different purpose entirely." Andrew handed her the letter with the kings seal.

Once Elenna had read the letter she said, "So what is this quest and why would you want me because I'm sure there are better archers out there."

"Yes but that is because of the nature of our quest. It isn't common knowledge. Our quest is to hunt down the six beasts that have been enslaved by the evil wizard Malvel. Tom is the true hero hear as I'm only able to join you guys for two quests or twelve individual missions."

Elenna then proceeded to vent her frustrations as to why a river could dry up in one night and by the time she was done night had fallen so they set up camp where they were.

The next morning after breakfast the three left with Tom and Elenna on Storm and Andrew on Gogoat. By noon they had reached Ferno's mountain.

Once they got to the plateau where Ferno lived Andrew cast feather-weight charms on them leaving Storm and Silver where they were. Andrew had explained Ferno's habits to them so they knew that this was required.

They silently made their way up Ferno's back and towards his neck. Tom slipped into the collar around Ferno's neck but the dragon had noticed the movement on its back. Andrew cancelled the feather-weight charms before grabbing Elenna and leaping off its back.

Ferno hadn't seen Tom so while he was edging towards the keyhole, Andrew cast flame freezing charms on Elenna, Storm, Silver and himself. Elenna knowing what he had just done did many more risks than usual.

Tom had managed to get to keyhole and was slowly inserting the key into its hole. He manage to get the full key into the hole and still Ferno hadn't noticed him so while the dragon was still he took his chance pushing as hard as he could against the key turning it in the lock and disapparating the collar.

Just as suddenly the great dragon stopped writhing and attacking the two on the ground. Thanks to the key he got to the ground safely before watching Ferno unblock the river and fly out over the forest to right other wrongs.

When Tom opened the map a smokescreen of Aduro's face appeared and congratulated them on freeing Ferno. Aduro then told Tom about Ferno's scale and its abilities. As Tom put the scale into his shield, Andrew's staff glowed the same colours as Tom's shield. Once the glow died down the scale was firmly embedded in Tom's shield and near the handgrip of Andrew's staff was small dragon's scale.

Andrew decided to see what would happen if he touched it so he pressed his thumb into the grove with the dragon scale and suddenly in front of him was large dragon scale the size of Tom's shield. He tried to put his hand on it but was amazed when his hand went right through it. When he called out Pyroar (male) and told it to use flamethrower on him.

The flamethrower came forwards but never got past the scale shield that Andrew had in front of him. He called Pyroar back and said to their amazed faces, "Well let's go free Sepron."

With that they rode off into the sunset ready for the three day trek ahead of them.

 **AN-I know it's been a few days since my last update but I just wasn't motivated enough. It's up now be happy and if you want to think of the Garfield movie with Happy Chapman. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

 **AN-I will probably make it one beast battle per chapter otherwise it would go for far too long. Also sorry for taking so long to update.**

After three days of traveling the companions had finally made it to the Western Ocean. Andrew was pissed off with Sepron for sending a tidal wave at them but all he had to do was call out Kyogre to stop the wave and send it back into the Ocean. Kyogre had kept the Ocean calm as they rode to the shore.

Once at the shore Andrew called back his Kyogre and Gogoat before walking up to the shore, turning around and saying, "I'll leave you to your own devices. Meet me on that jagged rock island once you have a boat."

Andrew then bent his knees and did a backflip through the air before diving down and changing into his Basilisk form and plunging beneath the waves.

Tom and Elenna just looked at each other strangely before walking to where they could see some smoke rising form a house in the distance.

At the house they met with the locals and managed to convince them to help prepare and mend a little dingy that hadn't been smashed to bits with the tidal waves. They work hard to repair it and finished after a run in with a dangerously large fire that could have burnt the boat to bits. Luckily Tom saved it with his shield and they left the boat overnight to dry and harden the tar in the hole.

Meanwhile Andrew was currently exploring the underwater realm of the Western Ocean and occasionally passing into Gwildor's Ocean but not venturing too far because of Gwildor's sea beast. He had passed over Sepron's lair many times but the serpent was cowering in fear from The King of Serpents roaming the ocean.

As night fell Andrew swam towards the island that he had pointed out to Tom and Elenna earlier that day. Calling out Talonflame to keep him warm during the night he fell asleep in a small cave he had hollowed out.

In the morning Tom and Elenna were rowing as fast as they could towards the rocky spire because their boat was taking on water. They just made it to the island before there was too much water to bail out.

They collapsed on the shore breathing heavily and massaging their sore limbs. Andrew then walked up to the duo and repaired the boat and took the water out before healing their muscles. Elenna spoke first, "You know, you could have help us repair the boat back on the mainland."

"I could have but I busy exploring the Ocean, scaring Sepron and you need to learn these things anyway."

"What do you mean scaring Sepron?" Asked Tom

"Well what I just transformed into is called a Basilisk, sometimes referred to as The King of Serpents. A Basilisk is has very poisonous fangs and its stare can kill if you look into its eyes."

He told the two a little more about the Basilisk before they got onto business. Andrew would first attempt to destroy the chain using his Basilisk form and if that didn't work than he and Tom swim down and unlock Sepron's collar.

With the plan set in place Andrew transformed and Tom gripped onto his crest as he dived beneath the waves.

After following the chain down to a certain length Andrew turned and snapped it. Because Malvel wasn't expecting anything to have as big fangs as Sepron that would easily snap the chains. Unfortunately only the part that wasn't attached to Sepron disappeared meaning that they would have to go down and free the collar.

Many unsuccessful tries to get to the collar later Andrew brought them up to the surface to enact Plan C. speaking in parsletongue he called Sepron to the rocky crag where they were. He could feel Malvel's enchantments working hard to stop the Beast but the pull to follow a parselmouth was more compelling and soon Sepron had his head out of the water and was staring at them.

" _Yes Master"_

" _Greetings Sepron. My friends and I wish to free you from the dark wizards curse put upon you but to do that we must take off that chain. Is this fine with you?"_

" _More than fine Master."_

" _Okay just lay your neck against shore. Tom will put his sword into the keyhole and then you will be free._ Okay Tom unlock the collar."

Sepron lay his head near the three friends and Tom walked up to the serpent. He fit his sword into the key lock and the collar and chain shimmered before disappearing.

" _Thank you Sepron. You may return to the depthsss"_

" _As you say, Speaker. I will leave you a gift."_ With that Sepron disappeared beneath the waves but not before dropping a tooth in Tom's hand.

Tom walked back and asked, "Why didn't you just do that hissing thing earlier?"

"Because you needed experience and that was only for a last resort as Malvel wouldn't have expected the serpent tongue to have more authority then himself. All serpents must obey a speaker of the serpent tongue."

"Yeah that makes sense but right now we have got ourselves another token for my shield." Tom placed the tooth in the shield which emitted another bright light similar to what happened at Ferno's mountain.

When the light receded the tooth was fixed firmly within the shield and in Andrew's staff there was a small sliver of the tooth. When Andrew pressed it a small barrier appeared around him.

"Well, I will see you back on shore my friends." With that Andrew walked into the Ocean with the shield of light surrounding him."

He transformed into a Basilisk once he had passed Sepron's lair returning back to shore well before the others.

Once on shore he cast some drying and warming charms on himself before sitting down to meditate with Gogoat.

Tom and Elenna returned and explained that they would have no more problems with tidal waves before leaving on Storm and Andrew on Gogoat.

Having galloped far enough away they slowed to a trot when Aduro appeared and congratulated them before telling them their next quest and asking if Andrew would teach him parsletongue.

"Sorry Aduro but you have to be born with it or be able to transform into a magical snake."

Aduro agreed and the three friends rode off to the north.

 **AN-Chapter 3 complete and two beasts down, ten left. I will try to update more often but not sure if I'll be able to. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

It had taken many days of riding but they had finally made it to the foothills of the Northern Mountains. They stopped for a rest at the bottom of the mountains.

Andrew spoke first, "Gogoat this is rough terrain we'll be going through so I'm going to call you back and bring out Rhyhorn." Gogoat nodded in affirmative. "Okay Gogoat return. Rhyhorn out you come."

Rhyhorn appeared and roared a challenge before Andrew explained the situation. After a quick drink and a little something to eat the heroes rode off once again.

Rhyhorn soon became the more efficient of the steeds as the ground got rockier and steeper. Soon Storm was struggling to get a grip on the mountain so the friends decided to take a break from traveling and found a flat piece of land to rest upon for the night.

The next day they reached the top of the mountain pass and looked down upon a beautiful sight with mountains stretching as far as they could see. Dark shadows filling the folds and gullies, while summits seemed to blaze in the morning sun.

They noticed a group of ragged men stumbling down the trail towards them. Tom redyed his sword as they group came near. One called out a greeting as they drew near and Andrew saw a young boy on his shoulder.

The group of traders, as Tom and Elenna recognised them as, were dirty and tired and the boy had a bad head injury.

The man with the boy asked, "Can you help us? Do you have any water? All our supplies have been destroyed."

Tom handed the man his water flask while Andrew went to the boy and started to heal his injury while subtly casting some memory charms so the boy didn't remember seeing Arcta.

Elenna asked what happened and the man responded with, "We were part of a trading caravan bringing supplies to the town when there was a landslide and we were lucky to survive."

They gave the traders what little food and water they could spare before bidding them farewell. They made their further forward before it started to drizzle. At Elenna's suggestion to find shelter from the rain Andrew saw an outcrop of rock that could provide shelter for the night. They started to climb towards it when silver let out a warning growl.

Andrew started scanning the mountainside and noticed the wall of mud sliding down towards them. "Mudslide. Rhyhorn, assume your true from and use protect to cover me. Rhydon out you come. Assume your true form and use protect for Tom, Elenna, Storm and Silver."

Both pokemon were covered in a brilliant white light growing larger and more powerful each second. Rhyhorn came out of the glow first with more Armor on his body and a much larger body. Rhydon was similar to Rhyhorn except he stood on his hind legs and could have easily kicked the top of a mountain off.

After what seemed like hours the mudslide stopped and the two pokemon came back to their normal selves but before the removed the protect barrier Andrew called Vanilluxe to freeze the mud in place so it didn't just crash down on them once the protect barrier was dismissed.

There weren't any more disturbances on their way to the town and after dealing with some thieves soon set off towards the Place of the Eagles.

They got to the plain where five paths led out in different directions. They started to move towards the right-hand path but silver suddenly bolted down the left-hand path forcing them to follow. Andrew called out to Silver to come back when he saw the landslide rolling down the path towards them.

Elenna jumped off of Storm and onto Rhyhorn, "Andrew take me to Silver." She cried out in desperation.

Andrew nudged Rhyhorn into full gallop that soon brought them to silver just as he dashed into a cave. They rushed in after him just as a mountain of rubble and rocks buried the entrance.

It took about ten minutes for the ground to stop shaking and another five before Tom found them. They told Tom not to worry about them as Andrew had cast a bubble head charm on everything in the cave so they didn't suffocate. "Tom you deal with Arcta. He has a blindfold that is enchanted. If you need help I will blast my way out of the cave and help you. In fact Arcta should actually be turning up pretty soon. We'll be quiet."

Andrew and Elenna listened as they heard thumping coming from up the path, followed by sniffing and finally thumping leading back up into the mountains.

"Rhyhorn get us out of this cave please." Rhyhorn complied and soon they were out in the open, the bubble head charms fading, and couldn't see Tom anywhere but storm was knee deep in rubble nearby so they rescued him before riding further up into the mountains.

They got to the Place of the Eagles just as Tom had pulled the last of the knot apart and Arcta was freed. Tom noticed them and the wolf cubs from the cave and nodded farewell to the giant. Once Arcta was out of sight Tom rushed and hugged Elenna much to everyone's surprise.

A feather floated down from the sky and landed right in between the two friends. Tom broke the hug and placed the feather in the top of his shield where once again Andrew got a small feather in his staff that did the same the one in Tom's shield. They slowly moved down towards the town to explain what happened before leaving for the plains.

 **AN-I know this was late coming out but I had a lot of other things on this week and just couldn't find the time but it's done now. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

Tom, Elenna and Andrew rode away from the Northern Mountains towards the Central Plains. As emerged over the top of a hill and gazed down at the plains beneath them.

The rode down onto the Plains with Silver rushing on ahead in the knee length grass. They smelt smoke on the wind and Andrew remembered there being a stampede and quickly called Silver back before charging ahead towards the stampede on Gogoat calling out Rhydon to create some walls of rock to trap and protect the cattle.

Rhydon did this while Andrew jumped off Gogoat before landing on Blastoise who then ran towards the fire. Once at the fire, Blastoise started using hydro pump and surf to put out the fire and stop it from spreading past this point.

Once the fire was out he called back Blastoise before casting a wide-range calming charm on the cattle, placating them immediately. He then called Rhydon back after taking down the rock walls. He calmly walked back to Gogoat who bent down for him to get on just as some angry townspeople came up and started accusing him of starting the fire.

"He started the fire."

"There's soot all over him."

Andrew looked down and noticed the soot before casting a quick cleaning charm on himself causing the people to gasp, "Yes, I'm a wizard. Yes I put out the fire. Yes I calmed your cattle. No I did not start the fire as my friends and I only just got here. Anything else."

"Have you seen my son, Victor?" A tall man asked.

"I haven't seen him but I may be able to find him. All I need is a little blood from a family member and this…" He dug through his pack before pulling out a compass with many runes on it, "little device."

Victor's father put his hand up, "I'm Adam. Please help us find my son."

Andrew held up a small ritual knife and pricked Adam's finger who didn't feel any pain. One drop fell on the compass before the wound closed up amazing the people. Andrew then said, "Point me, Victor."

The compass needle pointed towards the lake and the compass started to glow a bright red that Andrew knew meant he was in grave danger. Andrew jumped on Gogoat yelling out, "Get some healers he's hurt really bad."

Half the townspeople followed him while the others ran back to town to get healers for the boy. "He's down at the lake." Andrew shouted back at them.

Once at the lake the compass pointed towards some bushes. Andrew jumped off Gogoat and ran forwards just as the townspeople caught up with him. "Is he here," Adam asked.

"Yes. Just in those bushes."

They pushed aside the bushes to find a bruised and battered young man with a large bruise on his head bleeding slowly out of some cuts on his cheek.

"Victor, it's okay. We are getting healers from the town just now to help you."

Five minutes later, the rest of the men from the village showed up with two healers that immediately started to clean a dress the wound.

Half an hour later, Victor was up and able to walk back to town with someone supporting him. Once at the town Adam asked if there was anything they could do to repay them. Andrew replied with, "May we join the next cattle drive as I may be able to help protect the herd."

"Of course. I believe the next one leaves in just under two days and is the largest one of the season so far."

"Thank you we accept."

They slept for the night in Adam's house and helped out for the next day in getting things ready for the cattle drive.

Tom and Elenna prepared Storm and got the cattle used to Silver while Andrew cast many long lasting calming charms on the cattle.

The next day just before dawn everyone was preparing the cattle for departure. As dawn broke the drive started moving with many families waving them off.

After hours of riding they stopped at a river where they would be camping for the night before heading further south the next day.

After setting up camp for the night away from the other campers where they could keep watch in peace. Andrew quickly crossed the river and sat down to start meditating listening for the smallest of sounds.

Close to dawn Andrew heard and felt a thumping in the ground that was coming towards the river at a great speed. He quickly sent a warning towards Tom and Elenna waking them immediately. They grabbed their weapons and Blastoise silently brought them across the river to stand beside Andrew before crossing back to get Storm and Silver. By the time Storm and Silver had crossed they could clearly see Tagus charging towards the river.

"Rhydon out you come," Andrew said, "Tom hop onto Rhydon's back. Jump onto Tagus when you get close and hold this mirror up to his face but don't look into the mirror. Rhydon go!"

Rhydon took off running towards Tagus, slowly speeding up, with Tom on his back holding tightly onto the mirror. The two beasts slammed into each other, Rhydon gripping Tagus' shoulders while Tagus put all his strength into moving forwards with little success.

Tom readied himself and jumped from Rhydon to Tagus without a hitch. As he gripped Tagus' broad shoulders with his arms and held up the mirror to his face.

Andrew had been watching and when he saw Tom in position he shifted to his Basilisk form and slithered forward before rising his head up and looking directly into the mirror just as Tagus looked through the mirror at him.

Instantly, Tagus froze and Rhydon lifted Tom to the ground before being called back. Tom gazed up at Tagus and asked, "What did you do? Is he dead?"

"No not dead but paralysed. Long enough for you to take that horseshoe off of him and maybe a bit longer."

Tom bent down and ripped off the horseshoe before Andrew forced a Mandrake Restorative Draught down Tagus throat. Tagus woke and looked around in confusion before spotting Tom, Elenna and Andrew standing near him. "You are free from Malvel's curse Tagus. You may go back to protecting the Plains." Andrew spoke

Tagus nodded a thanks before charging after a cougar that was slinking towards the herd.

Tom looked at the horseshoe he was holding and instinctually held out his shield before placing the horseshoe into the centre of the shield. The was a now familiar flash of light and when the light faded Andrew's staff held a piece of the cold horseshoe for him to use.

"Well done my young heroes," wizard Aduro's voice came from behind them. They jumped around at his voice.

"Hello Aduro. Our next quest is in the north correct."

"Indeed it is, Andrew."

"Very well. We shall finish this cattle drive and then to save time I'll teleport us back to the tops of the Plains. Farewell Aduro."

"Farewell young ones."

With that they went back to bed for the rest of the night.

 **AN-Sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters out nut chapter 5 complete and only 2 away from completing the first part of this fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

Tom, Elenna and Andrew bid the cattle drivers farewell and rode off back up the Plains. Once they were out of sight, Andrew touched Silver and Storm tightly before apparating back to the top of the Plains.

One very tight squeeze through a pipe, four queasy stomach and an angry wolf later saw the friends moving north through the rocky ground to the Icy Plains in the distance.

After two days of traveling the trio finally stood on the edge of the Icy Plains gazing at the beautiful expanse before them. "Okay, I'm going to perform a few spells to keep us warm and not blind us. If the situation calls for it I will call out a pokemon to help with the blizzards or lack thereof."

"Sure thing." Both responded

After the charms were in place they move onto the Icy Plains.

Two days in and they were nearing a nomads camp when a blizzard stuck up. "Articuno, clear up this storm." Andrew called out. Articuno appeared and flapped her wings dispelling the swirling snow and revealing Nanook wading through the snow about 200 metres to their right. "Well that's new," Andrew said before ordering Articuno to attack, "Articuno freeze its legs and arms. Regice and Kyurem do similar things."

Within five minutes Nanook's arms and legs and bottom half of its body was frozen to the ground. "Well Tom. This was a quick quest. Now get up there and take off that bell before more damage occurs to this place."

Tom walked over to Nanook and the ice types made a staircase for him to get up Nanooks head. He slid his sword into a link of the chain and started to work it back and forth to break the chain. Eventually the chain broke disappearing in a flash of light as the bell fell to the ground.

Andrew caught the bell and sensing it was still connected to Malvel sent a mental slap down the connection before ending it. He then handed it to Tom who placed it in his shield. The now familiar flash of light and Andrew's staff had the same powers as Tom's shield.

"Well done. That was quicker than expected you three." Aduro's voice rang out. "But be prepared for you final test, Epos is the most powerful of the beasts. Be safe."

Andrew called back the three legendries and called out some fire types to melt Nanook's ice cage. Once that was done they bid Nanook farewell before riding back towards the Central Plains.

It had taken weeks to get close Stonewin Volcano but now that they were nearing Epos's realm Andrew had Zapdos and Moltres flying above them at all times to deal with the phoenix quickly and easily.

And sure enough a shriek could be heard overhead and Andrew quickly called out in his mind. _Zapdos, Moltres help us out down here_. The two elemental bird flew from the thick, black clouds above in a steep dive one heading for each wing.

Epos didn't see the two birds diving from above her as she didn't expect anything to attack her from above and she was focused on the ground so the attack went off perfectly and she slammed into the with two of the trio pinning her down.

Epos screeched and flamed her body to shake them off but as one was a fire type and the other was fairly resistant to fire it didn't have the desired effect. After several more attempts at this Epos finally gave up and lay limp.

The two birds didn't loosen their grip at all. "Right. Tom take that band off of her leg and then we'll do something about the volcano."

Tom ran towards the three birds and gripped the red hot band on Epos leg and cried out in pain and released his grip. "Here, let me help you out Tom. _Augumenti_ "

A stream of water steamed against the leg and band cooling it down over another five minutes. When Tom gripped the band for a second time he found it warm but not hot. The band slipped off easily and Epos stopped struggling. The two birds flew off of her before she slowly regained control of her wings and flew up into the air. One of her talons dropped from her foot and landed in Tom's hand. Instantly all his scrapes and bruises healed.

Almost monotonous Tom knelt down and placed the talon in his shield which then copied onto Andrew's staff. The volcano rumbled and everyone snapped out of their dazes. Andrew got right into action, "Zapdos, Moltres return. Rhydon out you come. Tom. You, Epos and Rhydon get to the volcano and start breaking up rocks to block it. Epos you need to sacrifice yourself so that you are born anew to never be corrupted by Malvel again. Elenna and I will go to the town to calm down the villagers. Send Rhydon back to me when you've blocked the volcano."

Immediately everyone left. Tom riding on Rhydon with Epos in the air above while Andrew and Elenna rode on Storm with Silver loping ahead. Suddenly a lightning bolt slammed into the ground startling Storm, Silver and Elenna.

A man with greying hair and beard wrapped in an emerald green stepped out of the lightning bolt. Andrew recognising the man jumped off Storm, his travel clothes changing into Basilisk hide armour, and turned to Elenna, "Elenna go ahead to the town I don't want you to get during our duel."

"Andrew, who is that."

"That's Malvel and right now we're going to duel so I would suggest you leave now."

"Okay. Good luck."

Elenna rode off with Silver and Andrew turned to Malvel, "Malvel," he spat out.

"Andrew." Malvel snarled, "I'm giving you one chance to join me. If you don't then you shall die."

"I will never join you. No matter what you promise to give me."

"I warned you and you rejected me, so now you shall die," he roared out.

Malvel sent the first spell which simply bounced off his armour, "Wow, I didn't realise your spells would be _so_ weak," he remarked. Before sending off his own volley of spells. Most of which Malvel avoided but he did get hit by a bat bogey hex and tickling charm.

"I-ha ha-will ret-ha ha-urn and-ah-you wil-ha-l regr-ah-et this-ha ha-day."

With that he disappeared in a swirl off black shadows.

 **AN-So we're at the nearly at the end of part one. Before going on to part two. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

Meanwhile Tom, Rhydon and Epos had climbed the volcano. Rhydon had started hurling rocks in while Epos and Tom worked together to dislodge a rock face. Rhydon soon saw his task as pointless and joined Tom smashing his hands into the ground to dislodge it further and create more cracks for Tom to separate.

After ten minutes of constantly doing this the rock face gave way and buried Epos and the volcano in stone.

Five minutes later a soft glow filled the volcano and Epos soared out born anew and cleansed of Malvel's evil. Epos flew into the clouds dropping another talon to replace the old one that burnt with her body.

Tom got back on Rhydon and rode towards the town near the foot of the volcano.

At the town Elenna was waiting for Andrew to return from his battle when a thumping came from the volcano side and Tom rode in. he jumped of Rhydon and asked, "Elenna where's Andrew?"

"He told me to go ahead because he had to battle with Malvel and didn't want us injured."

Ignoring the gasps from the crowd who had gathered to watch the beast that had come with a person on his back. Tom said, "Well let's go find him."

Just as they were about to leave a silvery-white snake slithered up to them and said in Andrew's voice, "I just beat him. He ran away like the coward he is. I'm waiting."

"Come on Elenna let's go meet up with Andrew," Tom jumped on Storm behind Elenna and with Silver and Rhydon running alongside.

Upon arriving at the battle site they were met with the sight of Andrew sitting cross legged on the ground, with several snakes circling him, meditating. "Hey Tom and Elenna. Rhydon return. Shall we leave for the castle my friends?"

"Let's shall," both replied.

When everyone was touching Andrew he apparated them straight to the throne room in the palace where they were greeted enthusiastically by the nobles, Aduro and the king. Once things had quietened down King Hugo spoke, "Well done Tom, Elenna and Andrew you have done the kingdom a great service by freeing the beasts from Malvel's evil curse. I would say more but the crowds outside need appeasing with their saviour." Tom, Elenna and Andrew made their way out onto the balcony with the king and Aduro.

Tom raised his sword to the crowd while Andrew and Elenna just waved. Andrew caught a glimpse of a dark cloaked figure who disappeared in a blink.

That night, while most were dancing Andrew couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. He retrieved _Zepha, The Monster Squid_ from his pack and started reading the prologue when he remembered what he was forgetting. "The Golden Armour," he yelled jumping up and running out of the dance hall and to the armoury where he blasted down the door just in time to see bats flying out of the window with glints of gold dangling from their claws.

Just as he was going to cast a wide range _Stupefy_ on the bats Aduro, Tom and Elenna burst in, "Andrew what is it?" all three asked. In response Andrew pointed out the window at the retreating bats.

 **AN-I know this a short chapter but that's the end of part 1 and starting next chapter we go onto The Golden Armour part of this fanfic. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

 **AN-Sorry this took so long to finish but it's done now so enjoy.**

Tom and Elenna stared out the window at the retreating bats while Aduro just stared at the stand that once held the golden armour.

"Well, it seems as though we have another quest ahead of us my friends."

"What do you mean, Andrew?"

"Aduro was going to gift you the armour that was on that stand but Malvel has taken the armour and now we must go rescue the pieces that Malvel is spreading all over Avantia."

Tom measured himself against the stand and said, "But it's too tall for me. It'd never fit."

"It automatically adjusts to your size if your worthy of wearing it."

"Okay, so should we start immediately?"

"You two sleep here for tonight and meet me at the Ocean in three days' time. I'm going to be doing a bit of scouting around to help out those who will be affected by Malvel's beasts the most. Yes he has created his own beasts to guard the armour. I bid you farewell." And with that Andrew apparated to his room, grabbed his pack and then apparated to a town at the edge of the Ruby Desert.

At the town he placed powerful cooling charms to keep it at its original temperature, refilled the town water supply and place wards to turn people away from visiting the desert until he, Tom and Elenna had dealt with the beast.

He then apparated to a Stonewin and placed wards to stop the spider from invading the town and people from visiting the crystal caves where his nest is. 'I'm going to have fun with the spider' Andrew thought.

Apparating to the Dark Jungle and setting up wards to stop all but Tom, Elenna and he from entering and the monkey leaving.

Knowing he had plenty of time, he apparated to Errinel and activated the wards to keep the one eyed beast out of town until it was dealt with. Knowing he had down all he could at the present moment. He walked into town and knocked on the door to Tom's aunt and uncle's house. Maria answered the door, "Andrew, your back."

"Yep but I'll only be staying for tomorrow and the next day before I have to head to the Western Ocean to meet Tom and Elenna there."

"That's okay Andrew. Why don't you come in and we'll talk over dinner."

"Sure thing."

Over dinner Andrew talked about their previous quest and the one coming up. "So I've visited a few places around Avantia, to ward the towns and I activated the ones around the village because there's a going to be a beast out in the marshes that we will deal with in due time. Until we get here I would limit time spent outside the village during sundown, night and sunrise. The beast doesn't like sunlight so that's when it's most likely to strike."

"Right I'll spread the word to the villagers tomorrow and you can help with some of the manual tasks as well as the forge. We're going to make you some good, quality armour. Don't protest," he said holding up an arm just as Andrew opened his mouth, "Given the fact that you got the same powers in Tom's shield on your staff. I would say that you'll get the Golden Armour's powers as well."

"I suppose your right. After dinner we'll get some measurements and then we'll get a design to shape some of the armour to."

After getting measured they started to design the shape of the helm. "I want the helm to be in the shape of a snake. Snakes on back and forehands. The rest of armour can be normal."

"Sure thing Andrew. We'll get started tomorrow. Head up to bed."

The day Andrew was up with the sun. He made his own breakfast before heading over to the forge to open up the secret compartment that only he and Henry knew about and could open. Inside there were many Basilisk skins that Henry used in forging for high profile armour. Like his soon to be armour.

Henry had come up with a way to infuse the Basilisk skin into the armour. The strongest metal it worked with was iron which is what his armour would be made of.

Just as he got the appropriate amount of skin out Henry walked in and retrieved the appropriate amount of iron from another storage compartment.

"I made the announcement to the village not to go outside the village near sundown, night or sunrise."

"Thanks for that."

While Henry worked at the iron, Andrew continued brewing the animagus potion, he had started after battling Sepron when Tom and Elenna were so fascinated by it, to see if Tom and Elenna could master the transformation before he had to leave.

Just before noon Henry asked for Andrew's help in shaping the helm. Andrew agreed and stood over it slowly and accurately shaping it to fit his head and look like a snake head.

It took the better part of an hour before the helm was plunged into cold water to harden it into that shape.

"Well, let's go to lunch before adding the skin and enchantments to the helm."

"Yes, let's."

After lunch Henry fused the iron and Basilisk skin together by slowly heating the skin and then pressing into the helm where it just sank in. How it happened could only be magic.

With the skin infused Andrew cast auto-adjust, warming and cooling charms so it stays at the right temperature, lightweight charms so it isn't as heavy and strengthening charms so it can't be broken at all. He also applied a colour changing charm that was voice activated to change colour to the wearer's choice. Andrew decided on black to bring out his silver eyes and dark black hair. He also carved protection runes on each piece that was made.

Once the enchanting was done Andrew started with the finishing touches to his potion before putting it under stasis. Henry started working on the gauntlets leaving the chainmail for last as it was the most intricate of all the pieces.

Nearing dinner time one of the gauntlets were completely done and the other was going to be started by the next day.

That night at dinner, Andrew told Maria and Henry about the animagus potion he had finished brewing that day for Tom and Elenna.

The next day both Henry and Andrew were working at the forge. Henry finished the second gauntlet while Andrew worked on the breastplate.

By lunch, the gauntlet was enchanted and the breastplate was half done. In the afternoon Henry worked on the first of the boots while Andrew finished the breastplate and enchanted it. He did the same with the first boot.

The next morning, Andrew bottled the animagus potion, collected the armour that was already made, excluding the one boot, placed it on his body, and checked the wards around town to find out that something that wasn't a human or animal tried to get into town but failed miserably. He jogged to where the breach was and found a pile of dust and the gleaming Golden Breastplate resting on the pile.

Picking it up and checking that it was the real thing, Andrew snorted, "I knew those sunlight wards would help but this is just ridiculous." Andrew jogged back towards Maria and Henry's house to hide the armour til he, Tom and Elenna got there.

After putting several wards, runes and enchantments around the Golden Breastplate to protect it. He had one last meal with Tom's aunt and uncle before he apparated to the Western Ocean.

After casting a quick disillusionment charm on the armour he set off towards a wisp of smoke behind some boulders.

When he got closer he saw a group of worried people huddled around a driftwood fire. "Morning," he spoke brightly

They all looked up at Andrew when he spoke in a chipper voice, "What's got you so happy? And where did you come from?" a tall, red, headed boy with freckles asked.

"I made a friend of mine's quest a little easier and I just came from the village of Errinel and before that the city. I'm here to help."

"Really. Do you have any companions?"

"I do and they should be here around noon."

"What are their names?"

"Tom and Elenna. Why? Did you meet them last time we were here?"

"Yes but I don't remember you there."

"I was already out at sea. They met up with me out there."

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Calum."

"Nice to meet you Calum."

They exchanged small talk for a while before Calum pulled Andrew away from the group for a private talk.

"Andrew. I need to know what's happening with those whirlpools out there. Is it Sepron again?"

"No it's not Sepron there's another beast out there that's creating the whirlpools. I don't know why Sepron hasn't tried to defeat it. Maybe he's waiting for us. Actually I think I'll ask him. Follow me."

Andrew walked along the beach to a secluded cove where he then spoke in parsletongue. _"Sepron, great beast come to me."_

A few minutes later Sepron's head came out of the water. _"You called master."_

" _Yes may I ask why you haven't tried to take down the giant squid creating whirlpools down there?"_

" _It keeps squirting ink in my eyes master."_

" _I can fix that for you if you wish Sepron."_

" _Thank you master."_

With that Andrew cast a charm on Sepron's eyes that kept any foreign objects away from his eyes while being able to see perfectly no matter what's in the Ocean.

Calum was watching all this in wonder. He had never seen a beast up close before and the first time he had seen Sepron it was trying to kill him.

" _Well of you go. We'll call you later when Tom and Elenna get here."_

" _Of course master."_

With that Sepron swam back out to the Ocean.

Once Sepron was gone Andrew turned to Calum and said, "Sorry if that shocked you a bit but I had to check. It seems as though there's a giant squid beast and it's spraying its ink at Sepron to stop it from harming it."

"O-Okay," Calum stammered after seeing Sepron up close.

They headed back to the fire for Lunch and got there at the same time as Tom and Elenna.

"Hey guys long time no see," said Calum.

"Hey Calum and Andrew," they said in unison.

"Hey Tom and Elenna," Andrew spoke.

After a small lunch Andrew pulled Tom and Elenna to the side away from the others. "So here's the situation guys…" Andrew went on to explain the whirlpools and giant squid beast.

"So what you're saying is that there is a giant squid down there guarding a piece of the armour," Said Elenna.

"Yes and there was, keyword was, a beast just outside Errinel but I activated the wards around the village and added a few new ones. One of which was a sunlight ward that whenever a non-friendly person, animal or beast a light of sunshine would blind it and with my superior mind I knew that this beast dies through sunlight so yeah death to it. I currently have the Golden Breastplate under heavy wards in your Aunt and Uncle's house Tom. We need to go there anyway so don't ask me to bring you it."

"Okay Andrew. So let's get started on this quest," said Tom.

"Oh, that reminds me I created an Animagus potion for you two and all I need is a few drops of your blood."

"Sure thing Andrew."

So Tom and Elenna dropped some of their blood into the cauldron before they each took a glass and drank it all down. They both shuddered at the taste before they both grew larger. Tom's body grew to the size of Ferno and he fell onto his arms and knees as he grew claws, his skin turned to ice blue and inferno red scales and wings sprouted from his back. He was an Ice/Fire Duel Dragon. Elenna on the other hand grew to the size of a lion also falling on her hands and knees. Fur grew all over her body and her face morphed into a wolf's face. She had dark grey and black fur and wings also sprouted on her back. She was a Shadow Wolf. Both of them roared/howled at the same time.

"Wow I never expected both of you to be magical creatures but here you are. Now to change back think very hard about what being human. Feel the human in you. Embrace it."

Soon both of them were back in human form and just in time for the crowd that came past looking for whatever made those loud noises.

"Phew that was close," said Tom.

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere more secluded where you two can master it. Take my hand."

Tom and Elenna took Andrew's hand when he touched Storm and Silver then apparated them out to the rock spire. Once there he taught them to meditate, transform into their animagus forms and use fire and ice powers for Tom and Shadow powers for Elenna. After a day of training they could do all of these things and use their powers in human and animal form. Silver was very happy with Elenna's animagus form.

The next day Andrew and Tom changed into their animagus forms. Tom's animagus had been dubbed Drakon and Elenna's Shadow. Slitherio and Drakon slid into the water. Thanks to their serpentine features they were able to breathe underwater in Slitherio's case or hold their breath for a long time as in Drakon's case.

Elenna was staying above water because she wouldn't have been able to hold her breath as long no matter what form she took.

Underwater they quickly found the swirling currents of the whirlpool and touch the bottom of the Ocean. Sepron joined them there.

They set off towards a gleam of gold on a rock spire. As they drew closer a monstrous squid rose from the sea bead to see what was disturbing its resting place. Drakon sent spears of ice towards its body while Sepron and Slitherio charged forward. Sepron wrapped around Zepha and Slitherio went for the eyes. Zepha was forced to look into Slitherio's eyes at exactly the same time that the ice spears pierced his body and Sepron squeezed the life out of him.

The three hearts shattered and hundreds of normal squid swam away from the papery skin of Zepha. With Zepha defeated Drakon swam over to the spire with the helmet on it and lifted it up on a claw.

Once they returned to the surface. Sepron poked his head out of the water and Drakon and Slitherio changed back into Tom and Andrew respectively. "So this is the Golden Helmet. Very intricate design and beautifully crafted." Tom knew these things from working in his uncles forge.

"Yes it is and I just remembered to show you something your uncle and I started working on at Errinel. It isn't completed but it's a start," with that he removed the disillusionment charms that had been set in place.

Tom and Elenna both gasped as his jet black snake helm, gauntlets and breastplate appeared. "It was Henry's idea Tom. He said that I would probably get the same powers as you from the Golden Armour so let's see if that's true or not."

Tom lifted the Golden Helmet and slid it onto his head. Once completely on it adjusted to his head size. Both Andrew and Tom's vision grew extremely long and accurate.

"Well I guess your uncle's prediction was correct Tom. I have the same powers from the Helmet that you do."

"Well this will be useful for finding things at a long distance."

"Yes it will be, so, do you want to go get the chainmail now."

"Yes let's do that."

Andrew apparated all of them back to the shore after disillusioning his armour again. Just as they were about to set off a blue glow appeared that signified Aduro contacting them but he wasn't alone. Malvel was holding a knife to his neck.

Andrew facepalmed, "I really need to work on my meditation. I am forgetting far too many things lately."

"Who cares what you think. I only just recovered from our last duel and next time I won't be as lenient," Malvel snarled.

Andrew laughed at that, "You. Lenient. I was barely extruding any power in that duel. I could easily torture you into insanity and then kill you all with three words."

Malvel paled at this although you couldn't see it in the projection, "Well you'll see whose laughing after one of my beasts kills you and your pathetic heroes."

"Can you skip the whole evil wizard speech and go away we've got a monkey to kill."

"Fine. But we shall speak again."

With that Malvel disappeared but Aduro fell onto the path at the shore. "Well he left at the perfect time. Aduro your safe."

"How. How did you save me?"

"I connected to your mind through the vision and held on to it when Malvel disappeared."

"Thank you Andrew."

"Tom, Elenna I'll take Aduro back to the castle. You two head over to the Dark Jungle I'll meet you there." Tom and Elenna nodded and Andrew apparated Aduro to the city.

 **AN-Soooooooooo close to 3000 words. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-So guys I'm going to be unable to do much writing for the next week or so. Just telling you so you don't think I've given up on the story. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters

 **AN-Next chapter is here.**

Aduro and Andrew appeared in Aduro's room and Andrew immediately started casting wards and carving runes around the perimeter before activating them. He then carved several runes onto all of Aduro's robes that would stop all teleportation attempts.

"Well you should be safe now Aduro. I've protected all of your clothes and room with wards and runes."

"Thank you Andrew you may join Tom and Elenna again. I will tell the King."

"Of course Aduro."

With that Andrew disaparated to the Dark Jungle.

After casting several stealth wards and enchantments Andrew slipped into the Jungle and followed a path towards some Ruby Guya fruit trees. Once there he picked a tree clean of the fruits, stowing them in a special compartment of his extended bag, he found a nice peaceful clearing where he meditated with his snakes and organised his scattered mind once more into a great castle.

After what seemed a year in his mind that was actually only about a day he sat up and walked towards the entrance. As he stepped out he saw Tom and Elenna in the distance.

He leaned against a tree trunk and shrugged off all enchantments on his body and armour.

Soon they spotted him and galloped up to Andrew. "Hey Andrew. How long have you been here?"

"About a day but I've got food before we tackle this monkey," with that he pulled out 6 of the Ruby Guya fruits he had picked and gave 2 to Tom and 2 to Elenna.

"Aren't these…"

"…Ruby Guya fruits," Andrew cut in, "Yes they are. And before you ask I put wards around them so they don't get caught up in our fight."

"So how are we going to fight Claw?"

"Well I was thinking that I could leave it to you two. Tom call Ferno and then become Drakon and Elenna become Shadow. Attack from above. Burn the treetops and then kill on the ground with a combination of fire and shadow. I'll make sure to keep the Golden Chainmail safe and you defeat him."

Both Tom and Elenna agreed with that plan. Tom rubbed the dragon scale on his shield and Elenna got Storm and Silver settled. Soon after Ferno showed up with a great roar. "Okay. Tom, Elenna into the air. I'll go stealth on the ground."

With those words Andrew seemed to sink into the forest. Tom and Elenna changed into Drakon and Shadow surprising Ferno a lot.

Tom called to Ferno with his mind and sent images of what they were planning to do. Ferno got the message and started to spray flames at the trees below him. Tom did the same. Elenna started to search through the shadows of the Jungle to find Claw there so that the dragons could focus their flames on one spot in the Jungle.

Five minutes later she found Claw and directed the dragons to attack that area of the jungle. Once Claw was on the ground Elenna swopped in and snatched at the Chainmail, loosening the clasp. Claw staggered around on the ground when Elenna swooped in and loosened the clasp a little bit more.

It was at this point that Andrew jumped in and ripped the clasp off completely, making the chainmail fall off of Claw. He immediately made it invisible and ran off towards the edge of the forest.

With the chainmail gone all three beasts flew down and completely destroyed Claw causing hundreds of normal monkeys to appear and run off into the bush.

Drakon and Shadow changed back to Tom and Elenna. Tom thanked Ferno for his help before he flew off. Elenna then shadow walked the two of them back to Andrew, Storm and Silver.

When they appeared from the shadows they saw Andrew admiring the Golden Chainmail.

"Hey guys. That was an awesome fight. I've removed the wards from around the Jungle so anyone can go in. Well before we leave have another Ruby Guya," Andrew handed them both a Ruby Guya.

Once they were finished with the fruit Tom put on the Golden Chainmail and both Andrew and Tom felt its effects. Andrew apparated them to Errinel because the next day was Tom's birthday.

"We're staying at Errinel tonight but I'll give you the Golden Breastplate after dinner."

"Sure thing Andrew," they chorused.

As it was mid-afternoon when the three friends and their animal companions arrived in Errinel. "You two go to Maria's. I'm going to the forge to hopefully collect the rest of my armour."

Tom and Elenna left to go to Maria's while Andrew walked over to the forge. He heard the forge ringing with the sound of metal on metal. Andrew walked straight in and saw Henry in the midst of fusing the chainmail rings together. Not wanting to disrupt during such a delicate stage he silently moved towards the rest of the armour and started to enchant and engrave runes onto them.

Henry finished with the chainmail halfway through the enchanting process and added it to the pile. "Andrew that's the last of it."

"Thanks Henry."

By dinner Andrew had finished with his enchanting and was ready for dinner.

After dinner Andrew went up to his room and removed the enchantments surrounding the Golden Breastplate before taking it downstairs to the table where everybody was waiting.

Henry-"Wow brilliantly crafted."

Tom-"Yes it is."

Andrew-"Well, may as well put it on."

Tom-"Yep," with that Tom put on the Golden Breastplate. Andrew got the super strength that Tom got from the Golden Breastplate.

The next day Henry, Andrew and Tom were in the forge. Andrew was putting ono his armour and disillusioning it while Tom and Henry were lifting up the anvil.

"This compass was your father's and he said on your first birthday of being a hero I was to give this to you. It will point between Destiny and Danger on where you face it."

"This was my father's," Tom said in wonder.

"Yes and now it's yours."

Once Andrew had his armour on he called out Gogoat and then the three friends rode out of town with Silver loping alongside towards the Ruby Desert.

 **AN-So end of another chapter. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters.

 **AN-I'm back guys and this should be the second last chapter of this fic the next fic will be called** **Dimension Traveling: Belgariad** **.**

As they were nearing the desert Andrew spoke up, "You know. Malvel's been very quiet lately. It's a bit unnerving."

"Yes it is. Although he doesn't really talk that much. I suppose we'll see him later."

"Yeah, he will be there for our sixth beast so let's take the reprieve while we can."

"I suppose so."

The three friends rode into town to find many people wandering the streets. "I think its market day." Andrew said.

"You've got that right," A townsperson spoke up, "Would you like me to take your animals to get a drink?"

"Sure thing friend."

After spending the night at one of the town's hostels they asked if their animals could stay in town while they went out into the desert. The hostel owner agreed to look after the three beasts.

Tom, Elenna and Andrew walked out into the desert. At the outskirts of town he turned to the two of them. "Ok we take one more step and we'll be blasted with boiling hot air. So brace yourselves."

With that Andrew stepped out in full armour preventing the heat from reaching him. Tom and Elenna followed suit but stumbled back at the intense heat. Andrew stepped back over the ward line, "Ok that's hotter than I expected it to be." He then produced two cloaks that had the same enchantments on it as his armour. "Put these on it will stay the heat."

They gratefully accepted the cloaks putting them on immediately and stepping back out of the ward line. Andrew followed clipping on some go-go goggles in the off chance there would be a sandstorm.

After walking for several hours they reached a rocky area that lead down into a valley. At the bottom of the valley was a monstrous two headed beast with a snake's tail, a man's body and two snake heads. Coiled in its tail were a set of gleaming gold leg guards. Tom spoke up, "So we have to kill this beast"

"Yes and if we cut off its heads they will come alive leaving the dead body behind."-Andrew

"How will we do this?"-Tom

"I will attempt to negotiate with it and then kill or just kill it if that doesn't work."-Andrew

Elenna snorted, "You'd think that Malvel would stop using snakes for beasts."

"Yes you would think that."-Andrew

"Well let's start."-Tom

With that Andrew walked down into the valley.

Vipero turned to face him as he walked down. _"Finally sssome food."_

" _Not ssso fassst sssserpent. I am a ssspeaker and you ssshall obey me."_

Vipero was torn between obeying his creator or the speaker. Eventually the snake part in him won and he bowed his heads submissively. _"What isss your will massster?"_

" _I have two ordersss. One hand over the Golden armour piecccesss you have._ Once Vipero had done that he spoke again. _"My second order isss to die._ As he finished the sentence he released his Basilisk. It bit Vipero in the shoulder killing it in moments. Once the basilisk was back in Andrew's skin he collected the leg guards and took them up to Tom and Elenna. Tom quickly put them on and they both felt a rush of adrenaline go through their legs.

"Speed and endurance," Tom murmured

"Agreed," Andrew whispered back.

The three friends walked back into town with triumphant smiles on their faces just as the sun was setting. Andrew removed the charm stopping people from entering the desert and set the cooling charm to slowly deteriorate over time. They stayed the night at the same hostel before heading off the next day for the mountains.

Tom and Andrew had races to see who could get to a certain point they could both see through the Golden Helmet power while Elenna raced alongside them on storm and Silver leaped forward. They soon came to an apple orchard.

Tom sprang into a tree and handed down apples for those that would eat them. He soon jumped down and joined in with the apple eating. Seeing Andrew pensively rolling an apple in his hands, Tom asked, "Andrew what's wrong?"

"Nothing' wrong Tom. I was just thinking about starting an apple collection. It's just a stupid idea but still."

"You should do it Andrew."-Elenna

"Thanks Elenna. I think I will."

Just as they were packing up to leave Tom spotted a 'T' carved into the tree. "Hey guys. Do you think that 'T' stands for Taladon, my father?"

"I think it does Tom."-Elenna

"Yes it does seem so. You'll meet your father one day Tom and you'll go on a quest to save him from the curse he's under. And after that quest you'll then travel the seas to the land of Gwildor. Many secrets will be uncovered there."

They stood in silence for a minute or two before silently getting ready and leaving.

Soon enough they got to the town surrounded by mountains where there were festivities happening. "What's happening today?"-Tom

"It's the King's birthday."-Andrew

After a day full of activity at the festival. Elenna won them a place to sleep for the night at the coconut shy. Andrew released his Spinarak and Ariados to patrol the town and to follow Arachnid when it left town.

Andrew woke when he heard Tom struggling. He immediately felt the webs that surrounded them and cast an _incendio_ to get rid of the webs. Elenna had woken up at the same time and was already on her feet getting ready. Andrew rose out of his bed grabbed his staff and made his armour visible. By the time he was done Tom had already put the Golden Armour on and was at the door.

They made their way downstairs and left some money on the bench for the woman who let them stay the night.

Andrew was casting some detection spells and couldn't find a trace of the wards he set up but he did find a recognisable magic signature, _Malvel_.

"Well let's get going and finish this quest guys."

"Sure thing." they both responded."

They followed the trail of spider webs that Spinarak and Ariados left for the three of them to follow. It lead them to a narrow path near the first entrance into the tunnels. It was here that they left Storm and Silver before edging along the path towards the other entrance.

They got to the other end safely where they found Spinarak and Ariados standing next to a hole in the ground. After calling the two pokemon back Andrew turned to Tom and Elenna told them his plan.

"Elenna, you go into the shadow realm and get the Golden Gauntlets while I release my Basilisk to scare Arachnid to death before killing it after you get the Gauntlets. Tom, your sitting out on this one but we'll all need to help we can get for the final beast.

"That's ok Andrew. I know there will be a lot of time when you won't be around to help us out."

"Yeah, so Elenna get down there girl. Lisk it's time to shine." He had finally decided on a name for his Basilisk.

Lisk burst out and after a quick conversation in parsletongue slithered down the hole with Elenna already down there.

Five minutes later Elenna faded back to the land above holding a set of gleaming, gold gauntlets.

Tom pulled on the gauntlets and felt his sword skills become more honed while Andrew skills with his staff improved greatly.

It was another ten minutes before Lisk slid back out of the tunnel dragging a giant spider and a currently terrified woman on the giant spiders back.

" _Good on you Lisssk"_ Andrew hissed before Lisk faded back into his skin.

They helped the woman to the bottom of the mountain before leaving once more towards the plains.

 **One more chapter and we can move onto the next story in this series. See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Quest only my own characters.

 **AN-So this is the last chapter of** **Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest** **. Next week I will be starting to write** **Dimension Traveling: Belgariad** **. So on with the story.**

Andrew sighed. He was bored, it had taken forever to get to the plains but they were finally here and just in time it seemed to rescue Tagus from Trillion, the three headed lion. At the present moment Tagus was being carried by the elemental birds in a stretcher of sorts.

They eventually got to a rocky outcrop where they laid Tagus down before Tom and Andrew moved forwards with Epos's talon in hand or staff in hand. Tom started and only managed to heal three wounds before it needed to recharge. Andrew seeing this placed the diamond connected to his staff on the next wound and pushed his magic into the talon to keep its power at full. Soon enough all of Tagus's wounds were healed fully and just in time as several hyena howls sounded nearby.

Andrew ran forward using the speed from leg guards to charge towards the sound while sending out all of his snakes to deal with as many hyenas as possible. Tom and Elenna just looked at each other before running out after him.

It only took five minutes with the help from the snakes to kill all of the hyenas. They were resting under the outcrop when Tom asked Andrew a question, "Andrew, how did your talon keep working for that long?"

"Well I just kept pouring magic into it. That's all."

"Ok. Whatever you say. We'll sleep here for the night and find Trillion in the morning."

"Sure thing night."

The next morning once everyone was up. Silver started lead the trio, Storm and Tagus towards Trillion. Tagus was fully healed and ready for battle. They eventually got to the top of a ridge and found a small valley with a lake in it. Trillion was walking around the clearing but always stayed away from the water.

"Right, the boots are down there in the centre of the clearing. Elenna, you won't be able to see them but Tom should with the helmet."

Tom quickly found the boots and asked, "What's the plan?"

"The plan is we change to our animal forms and kill the lion by pushing it into the water. Any objections?"

When none were raised Andrew leaped over the ledge while releasing Lisk and his Cobra, changing into Slitherio at the same time. Elenna disappeared into the shadows and came out as Shadow.

Shadow immediately spotted the boots with her wolf eyes and ran forwards at super speed. Trillion barely saw more than a flash of grey. Shadow then took the boots up to Tom who slipped them on. Tom immediately felt more powerful with the whole set of armour. Not even bothering to change into Drakon Tom jumped down into the valley and ran straight towards Trillion who didn't even see Tom before he was slammed backwards by Tom's strength. It was at this point that Malvel made an appearance.

"If you complete this quest Tom. I can promise you much pain."-Malvel

"It doesn't matter what you say Malvel I will finish this quest and any others after it."-Tom

"It's your own funeral."-Malvel

"Shut up Malvel and actually fight me this time."-Andrew

"You. This time I will exert my true power. I will not make the same mistake twice in underestimating you."-Malvel

While Andrew and Malvel started another duel. Tom, Shadow and Tagus started to force Trillion back towards the water. Tom sliced at his legs and punched and kicked its heads while Tagus did several kicks with his hind legs. Shadow sliced and disappeared into the shadow realm repeatedly.

I only took five minutes for Trillion's back legs to slip into the water. It roared and started to scrabble forwards but one punch from Tom and it flew back into the water.

Andrew and Malvel were currently facing off in another duel. Andrew didn't even bother to shield as he had his armours invincibility as well as he power in the Golden Armour. He sent a few underpowered stunners and transfigured a few rocks to attack Malvel in their new form as small dragons.

It only took Malvel another five minutes to know that shielding the attacks wasn't going to work so he once again disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

By this time Tom, Shadow and Tagus had defeated Trillion. Elenna transformed back to her human form.

Andrew walked up to the group, "Tagus you can go now. Tom, Elenna I will be leaving soon but there are a few things I need to tell you. Tom, both your mother and father are still alive. You have one quest in Malvel's kingdom and once you are finished there your father will be saved but you go on another quest to get his body back as he will be stuck in spirit form. Each beast you defeat will give your father powers but take them away from you so in effect the Golden Armour powers. After that quest you go to Gwildor where your mother is under the control of the evil wizard Velmal. There will be more quests after that but that's for you to find out. Now when you go through the Lion's gate, which should appear at the lake soon, you meet Kerlo the gatekeeper. Trust him, he can guide you and whatever you do don't go through the set of trees at the edge of the marsh."

There was suddenly a rumbling from behind them and a great lions head with water streaming off it burst from the lake. "Well my friends, I bid you farewell and good luck." And with that Andrew disappeared through the gate waking up the day after his birthday far more matured and combat ready.

 **AN-So this is the last chapter of** **Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest** **. Next week I will post the first chapter of** **Dimension Traveling: Belgariad** **. Until then See ya.**


End file.
